The 4.1T system is one of seven whole body human NMR systems with a field strength of 4T or higher available in the world today. As such, it represents a unique scientific resource. Currently the system is made available to the scientific community through an NCRR Research Resource Center grant. This system currently supports research from eight RO1 funded projects from the NIH and several private foundation awards. However, the console which "drives" the 4.1T system is more than seven years old and is no longer supported by any manufactured. To compound this problem, much of the digital electronics are prototype in nature and replacement boards are not available. Furthermore, may of the ongoing clinical projects require multiple studies in individual patients to characterize the temporal changes in epilepsy, multiple sclerosis, stroke recovery and weight loss, such that system "down times" of a month or more jeopardize years worth of studies. Therefore, the purpose of this proposal is to acquire a state of the art replacement console form Varian (Unity INOVA) to replace the existing console. In addition to providing a supported console for which replacement parts are available to minimize down time, the console will also enhance the current capabilities of the system. Specifically, the new console will 1) eliminate excessive data write times which complicate the acquisition of large data sets and unnecessarily prolong patient studies, 2) provide the ability to acquire and view large multi-slice imaging studies at the console for localization planning and 3) remove artificial barriers which limit the spectral resolution for large 3D spectroscopic imaging data sets.